


Spermatovore

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have got their routine.  Swing into town, find the monster, kill the monster, swing out of town.  But things get weird when the monster’s friendly.  … Really friendly.  Deeply, slickly, probingly friendly.<br/>Fortunately, they know a certain archangel who specializes in weird.<br/>Collab with alastair-made-me-do-it.tumblr.com/<br/>Warnings: tentacle porn (and tentacle-facilitated bondage), romanticized noncon.  Wincest, very faint traces of sabriel and debriel.</p><p>Tagged: supernatural, sam winchester, dean winchester, wincest, gabriel, tentacles, this was so much fun, collab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spermatovore

**Author's Note:**

> http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/107646025297/spermatovore
> 
> All credit goes to Wren and http://alastair-made-me-do-it.tumblr.com/

“So, officer… I, um… I need to report a rape.” 

“A rape?”

The man nodded once, as though satisfied that he’d gotten his point across, but hastily backpedaled a moment later. “Not that it was an unpleasant, um… rape, it was just very sudden and not entirely consensual. But I had been drinking, and it’s entirely possible that I just gave someone the wrong kind of look, or… or may’ve indicated that I was in the market for… certain kinds… of… um…”

Eager to return to his coffee and crossword, the officer attempted to help the man along, his pencil still poised over the form. “Did you happen to get a good look at this person?”

“Oh!” The man nodded happily, radiating confidence again. “Yes I did, officer. A very good look. Good enough to describe them to a sketch artist, even. Good enough to make celebrity comparisons!”

“Excellent." The officer lowered his pencil to the paper, preparing to write. "Whatever description you can give me.”

“It was Cthulu.”

—-

Dean peered suspiciously down the dark, grimy, narrow alleyway, making no move to follow Sam into it. The moon was high, but the tall buildings cut off light from the alley.

 

“I’m just not sure this is really our kind of case,” he blurted.

Sam stopped and turned around with a sigh. “Five different people in this town have claimed to have had intimate, not entirely consensual encounters with some sort of land squid in the past week, and you’re saying it’s not our kind of thing?”

“But the intimate encounters bit,” Dean pressed, still giving the dark alley a disapproving look. “I’m just saying – ”

“Dean, if you’re scared to go down the rape alley – ”

“I’m not scared of the rape alley!” Dean scoffed and marched past Sam, bumping shoulders with him roughly. “S’probably a succubus with a thing for calamari, going around giving people weird hallucinations, right?”

“Well, we won’t know until we check things out.” Sam followed Dean between the dark buildings, and shadows closed around them. “This is the location of the most recent… er, attack, I guess. There’s gotta be some clue.”

“What, like sucker marks on the walls?”

“Dean, no one’s mentioned suckers.”

“Right, just huge tentacles.” Dean grunted unhappily as the light from the street vanished behind them. “Look, suckers or not, I’m not sure what we’re hoping to find here. Used squid condoms? And can I again bring up the whole intimate encounters thing and how goddamn freaky that sounds?”

Silence from Sam. Dean huffed.

“If you wanted to get probed, just let me take you back to the motel room,” he mumbled under his breath.

Dean glanced over his shoulder several seconds later when he didn’t get a smart remark from Sam, and he had to blink a few times before his brain caught on that Sam… wasn’t there anymore. Dean stared with confusion at the place Sam had been. He glanced left, followed by right, scanning the walls around him, even dropping his eyes to the damp pavement at his feet before some hunter instinct whispered in his mind:  
Look up…

Dean’s eyes drifted inevitably upwards until he was craning his head straight up. He cursed and staggered back in alarm. Something was clinging to the fire escape above him, something black and writhing and enormous, something that blotted out the stars. And gripped in thick, powerful tendrils, wide-eyed and gagged, was a horrified looking –

“Sam!” Dean reached for his machete, ready to charge up the fire escape, but his hand closed around air at his hip. That’s when he heard a clatter, turned around, and saw a thick black tentacle expertly tossing away his machete.

And that’s when Dean felt something flexible and powerful wrap gently around his waist.

It lifted him like he weighted nothing, shooting up, up, up with all the hesitation of a bungee cord. His hands scrabbled frantically at the cool, slick tentacle, his body braced tight for impact… but his landing was delicately light, the monster setting him, softly and carefully, beside his brother on the fire escape.

… His brother whose head was tilted back in an not-quite-fearful way, who seemed just a hair more relaxed than either of them had any right to be. Dean cast around frantically as more tentacles wrapped gently around him, half-expecting poisoned spines or stingers or some sort of flesh-eating –  
Sam moaned through the tentacle gagging him.

Dean froze, because that wasn’t a “I’m in pain” moan. It wasn’t a “so done with this shit” moan. That was Sam’s “oh god yes right there” moan, and Dean had heard it a thousand times before.  
Dean’s head snapped around.

Sam had been laid on his back on the grate floor of the fire escape, his legs hoisted into the air and firmly wrapped in powerful tentacles. More of them bound his arms behind him and cushioned his head, and one was wrapped over his mouth, muffling his panting as –

… another fucking tentacle… did something… down his pants.

Dean must have said something, because Sam looked at him and seemed to snap out of it, twisting his head sharply and managing to spit out the tentacle.  
“Dean! I think we found the monster!”

“No shit!” Dean twisted against the tendrils holding him, flinching when he felt one softly tease up the inside of his thigh. “Sam! Intimate encounters, Sam!”

Sam bucked against the hold of the tentacles, then moaned when the one in his pants moved. “This isn’t news to me, Dean!”

“Sam, I’m not ready to be ravished by a squid!”

“It’s not a fucking squid, it’s – ” Sam groaned, rolling his head back against the grate of the fire escape and shaking. “F-f-fuck, it’s – g-good at this – ”

Dean jerked in the monster’s hold, cursing desperately as the tentacle teased its way up to his crotch, pushing gently, flexing, almost – kneading – and yeah; shit, it was really fucking good at this.

“Sam?” His voice came out in a high squeak as the tentacle squirmed higher, starting to pull at his waistband and oh, fuck –

“’S okay,” Sam gasped out, his voice way too soft and pleasured for their current situation, and when he rolled his head back towards Dean his eyes were less comforting and more hazy with pleasure, and shit, that wasn’t fucking fair; it usually took him twice that long to get Sam looking like that. “’S not gonna hurt us – ohhhh – ”

“So what am I supposed to do!?” The words sounded more like a yelp and less like the calm, collected request for help Dean would’ve liked, but fuck; it was hardly his fault when he had a monster literally taking his pants off, shit shit shit, dragging his pants and his boxers down his thighs, rubbing his very confused cock against the underside of a soft, wet… holy fuck… “Y-you want me to just lay back and enjoy it?”

“D-Dean, I think I know what this is,” Sam stammered out. He grunted as the tentacles grabbing his legs hoisted them up higher. “I mean, I d-don’t know the name or really anything about them – shit, didn’t think they were actually real – but there’s some old Japanese art that depicts – ”

“Sam, are you about to tell me this is a fucking hentai monster?” Dean snarled.

Sam hissed in alarm as several tentacles looped through his belt, tugging his pants down – up – his legs. “Sh-shit… ” he panted, his cock flushed and hard against his stomach, twitching where one thick tentacle was rubbing it. “L-look, Dean, if this really is a – Japanese – tentacle fuck monster – I don’t think it wants to hurt us!”

“Are you really comfortable taking that chance?” Dean shouted. He cringed when his pants and boxers were yanked completely off, one slick-smooth tendril winding slowly around his cock, giving it a sweet little squeeze.

“N-no one’s actually been hurt by this thing!” Sam insisted. 

“That we know of!”

“No missing people!” Sam’s speech was getting higher, faster, as the tentacles lifted his legs until just his shoulders were on the ground, bending his knees back. “No one dead, no one hurt! I th-think it just wants to – oh – f-fuck – ” 

Dean nearly swallowed his tongue when another tentacle – a big, thick one – rubbed itself against Sam’s ass. Sam was panting, hazy-eyed and flushed, and god dammit Dean hadn’t been this sexually confused since that siren. It didn’t help that the tentacle was rubbing over him with smooth, practiced strokes, trapping and rolling his hard cock against his stomach, everything warm and soft and – fuck -- his hips gave an involuntary jerk… barely a twitch, even… and another tentacle slid neatly under him, lifting his hips, exposing his ass, rubbing against him like the one he could see touching Sam – could see flexing and pushing, making Sam moan helplessly, explanations forgotten. Dean nearly choked on his tongue when he felt two tendrils slip into the crease of his ass, spreading it open like gentle hands, exposing his hole…

“Sam! It w-wants to – ” The words died on his tongue at the first soft, wet brush, a faint whine falling from his lips as the monster started… rimming him… oh god; it really was good at this. He could feel his back starting to arch, head tipping back – multitasking was clearly an art not lost on this thing; it was working his cock perfectly, tentacle still circling him, teasing –

Sam made one of the noises that usually filled Dean with pride, and his head snapped back down, taking in the sight of his little brother almost completely suspended in the air, thick tentacle pulsing slightly as it – oh dear fuck – slipped inside him, pushing into his tight hole – impossibly long; far more than little Sammy could ever take, but god; it could keep giving and giving until then –

Dean’s head fell back again, a desperate moan escaping him at the thought. He could feel precome dribbling from his cock; felt something like a soft, demure tongue licking at it, grateful for it –

“A-aah! F-fuck, fuck – ” Sam was letting out a constant stream of gasps and moans and curses, his cock leaking against his stomach as that slick tentacle pumped into him, fucking him slowly. Dean felt a jealous little pang and wondered if the tentacle was thicker than he was – he couldn’t really tell from here, especially in the dark – but the thought quickly died when he felt pressure against his hole.

“F-fucking – ” Dean tensed up by reflex, his hole clenching against the sweet little nudge of that tentacle, trying to keep it out. Instead of pushing harder, ramming into him by force, the tentacle pulled back and teased around his rim. The touches were slick and soft, as if trying not to rush him. A thin moan slipped out through Dean’s teeth, a pulse of heat going to his cock as the tentacle stroked it. 

Fuck everything. Jobs were supposed to be simple: kill the monster, save the people, go home happy. At this rate, Dean was more likely to jizz all over the monster than kill it.

The tentacle working his cock was wrapped entirely around it in a snug grip, the soft tip lapping up every drop of precome that oozed out of his slit. Dean couldn’t help it, he was starting to relax against the teasing pressure of the tendril at his ass, letting the thin tip of it tease inside him. It circled slowly, prodding at his hole as it gently eased itself inside just an inch at a time, and Dean’s eyes rolled back when it found his prostate, sending a hot pulse through his whole body. Sam let out an extra loud moan, and Dean wondered if this damn monster had them synchronized.

Another tentacle approached him, a big thick one with a blunt end, and Dean swallowed and clenched up again, getting tight around the tendril plugging his ass. This new one was on the big side, really on the big side, he didn’t think it was gonna fit in his ass, especially not with the tentacle already stretching him so full –

But instead of trying to push inside him, the new tentacle kissed the tip of his dick, swiping away the precome. Dean’s cock twitched when he realized there was a tight opening there, slick and warm, pressing firmly against him…

“Oh – f-fuck – ” Dean rolled his head against the metal grate of the fire escape and groaned when he felt that tight sheath slide over his dick, swallowing him up. “F-fuck, thats… g-good… ”

The words fell away when it started to squeeze; tight, rippling waves running through it, pulling at him, rubbing just right – 

A pleasured cry from Sam made Dean roll his head to the side. Sam’s cock was sheathed just like his was, wrapped up in what looked like the same kind of magical tentacle monster cock-pumping device, and Sam’s eyes were starting to glaze over like he was about to come –

The tentacle in Dean’s ass plunged deeper, smooth and slick, filling him up so much – 

“Ahh -- f-fuck… Oh!" The one inside him was pumping steadily; sweet, warm friction against his prostate that made him shake – toes curling, muscles going tight – Sam was moaning like he was getting the best fucking of his life, and Dean really couldn’t blame him. It was all he could do to roll his head in Sam’s general direction, hand reaching out with a hand that was no longer being pinned at his side –

Sam’s hand groped around until it found Dean’s, grabbing it and squeezing. “D-Dean – ” It was more of a gasp than a word. “D-Dean, it’s f-fucking sucking me or something, I’m – I’m gonna – ”

Dean’s jaw dropped when Sam bit his lip hard and groaned his way through a hard, shuddering orgasm, his pulsing cock making the sheath bob. The one in his ass kept moving, so damn thick, stretching Sammy open and riding out his orgasm, probably twisting and rubbing against his prostate the way the one in Dean’s ass was doing right now, stimulating him so he had to keep coming –

Dean rolled his head against the harsh grate of the fire escape and shouted as he came, pulsing inside the tight sheath on his dick and filling it up. It sucked him; working around him eagerly, hungry for more while the one inside him kept rubbing – driving – each stroke a warm wave of yes and he couldn’t -- it didn’t let up, not even when he thrashed against it, body rocking with pleasure, coming until fireworks were fading behind his eyes, and everything was going black…

—-

"Dean…”

Dean blinked. Sam was all up in his space, body curled sideways and hands gripping at his, voice broken like they’d just had a marathon fuck session. Which he guessed they kind of had. Dean’s back was cold and vaguely wet, and as sensation slowly crept back in, it occurred to him that he was no longer laying on grating.

“We on the ground, Sammy?” he murmured, shifting slightly. Searching for his brother. As he moved he became aware of a slight twisting feeling around his legs: he was wearing pants again, miracle of miracles, but they were poorly adjusted, like someone else had dressed him.

“Yeah." Sam’s breath was a hot wash against his cheek, and Dean grabbed for him, hands scrabbling at clothing until they were embracing. "I said it didn’t wanna hurt us, didn’t I?”

Dean grunted. “Really, Sammy? We just got fucked by a tentacle monster and your top priority is ‘I-told-you-so’s?”

“Well, I did tell you so – ”

“Shut up,” Dean slurred, rubbing a hand over his face. Fuck, his whole body was still tingling. He hadn’t been ridden that hard or that well in a long time. Sure, he and Sammy could wear each other out like this when they had time, but jobs and travel tended to keep them too busy for more than a quickie. Dean wrenched himself to his feet and started trying to adjust his pants.

“ … Did that thing dress us?” he snapped.

Sam stood up as well, wobbling once before finding his feet. “Yeah, pretty sure it did.”

“Put us down real gentle too.”

“Seems so.” Sam fidgeted, his face heating a bit. “ … Aside from the uninvited… you know… it’s a pretty polite tentacle monster.”

Dean glared. “ … That’s a pretty big ‘aside from.’”

“Yeah.” Sam brushed grit from the pavement off his clothes. “Uh. We should head back to the motel. I think we’ve… learned all we can here.”

—-

Even though the dark nighttime streets were all but abandoned, neither Sam nor Dean spoke a word until they were safely back in the privacy of their motel room, the door locked behind them.

“I’ll just – ” Dean waved awkwardly at the room in general as he shrugged out of his jacket. “Laptop. Research. I guess.”

Sam paused in the middle of taking off his jacket. “W-well, what am I supposed to do?”

“Dunno, hit up the library.”

“It’s eleven thirty and even if the library was open, I’m not gonna look up tentacle fuck monsters in a public space!”

Dean grabbed Sam’s laptop off the table and sat down with it on the bed. “Fine, you can… read over my shoulder, I guess.”

Sam snorted and kicked his shoes off before jumping on the bed with his brother. Dean was already clacking at the keyboard, and Sam eyes widened.

“Wait – ” Dean hit enter and Sam swallowed as images popped up on the screen. “ … Did – did you seriously just image-search ‘tentacle fuck monster’?”

Dean’s jaw had dropped. He moused over one of the images and clicked to enlarge it.

Sam’s face went red. “Dean!”

“Um – ” Dean coughed loudly and closed the image. “Right, I – I probably should have seen that coming.” He hesitated, not moving to enter anything new into the search bar. “Oh damn, look at that one.”

“Dean – ”

Dean gave a little groan, shifting his hips on the bed. “It was – really good at what it did, y’know?”

“W-we’re getting sidetracked,” Sam stammered.

“Y’shoulda seen your face when it was fucking you.” Dean opened another image and Sam’s breath hitched. “L-looked like you… couldn’t even think straight… ”

Sam ought to be telling Dean to get back on track, but that stupid image on the screen had him paralyzed. Someone must have spent hours on this drawing, Sam thought. There was entirely too much slippery detail put into those squirming, binding tentacles, the way they held the cute girl’s body in place, the thick swell of that big one that was clearly being stuffed into her round, bouncy little ass –

It had felt so good to get filled up like that, big and slow and pumping, stretching him out, probing deep and wiggling –

Sam’s pants were getting tight and he couldn’t take his eyes off the screen. “D-Dean… research… ”

Dean licked his lips. “ … R-research in twenty minutes?”

Sam groaned and pressed himself close to Dean, reaching between his brother’s legs. “Yeah, research in twenty minutes.”

—-

“So what do we do about this thing?” Sam began as he pulled his pants back on. 

Dean was tugging his shirt on over his head. “Fuck if I know. We don’t really know anything about it.”

“It doesn’t seem… ” Sam searched for words as he fastened his belt. “Y’know, mean. Just kinda… ”

“Rapey?” Dean supplied dryly, grabbing the laptop and sitting at the table with it.

“I was going to say come-hungry.”

Dean’s face heated. “J-jesus, Sammy.”

“No, I mean literally. I think it eats ejaculate. I think that’s its food.” Sam peered out the window uncomfortably before closing the curtains. “So far, it’s only taken people who, you know, produce semen, and all it seems to really want is an orgasm.” Sam coughed. “ … Or two.”

Dean frowned, pausing in his research. (Wikipedia, this time. No more image searches for him.) “What’s that mean?”

“It, ah, kept going after you passed out.” Sam’s face was rapidly turning the color of a beet and he wouldn’t meet Dean’s eyes. “It left you alone, but it seemed to think I had another one in me.”

“ … Did you?”

“ … Seems that way.”

Dean snorted. “Okay, so it’s a jizz-eating monster. We still can’t have it grabbing people off the streets, that’s – ” Dean gestured in exasperation. “Not okay!”

Sam sat down on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and meshing his fingers. “We need to get someone else involved.”

“Huh?” Dean glanced up from the screen of the laptop – a particularly flowery ancient poem about a general taking his young errant boy to the bath houses to “be serviced” by some water creature, and fuck; he was getting aroused by poetry now. … Aroused again. “You wanna get other hunters involved in this? How would that conversation even go?”

“Not hunters.” Sam rolled his thumbs over each other, thinking. “Maybe Gabriel?”

“Gabriel? That douche? The one who turned you into a car?” Dean scoffed. “Pretty sure Balthazar’s the horniest angel in the garrison, anyway.”

“Yeah, but…” Sam rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. “Have you ever seen him go for a guy? Dude seems pretty straight.”

“I mean, doesn’t mean he doesn’t like butt stuff.” A rueful smile passed over Dean’s face as his eyes skimmed the laptop. Girls and butt stuff went well together. Good old Rhonda Hurley.

“You’re not wrong, but statistically – ”

“Just saying, the guy seems kinky to me.”

“I’m just saying, ‘tentacle fuck monster’ is freaky enough that Gabriel would be on this like frosting on a cinnabun.”

“Oh god, you’re even talking like him.”

Sam spread his arms. “Tell me I’m wrong!”

“Okay, you have a point, but… Gabriel? You really think he’s gonna be here at our beck and call? The guy’s not exactly a fan of us.”

Sam sighed and flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He folded his hands in prayer. “I’m gonna give it a try. He’s our best shot.”

—-

“Here you go, Mr. Poilâne! Will that be all?”

Tongue between his teeth, Gabriel eagerly took the box of blackcurrent sweet rolls from the lady behind the counter. “Oh no, Ms. Peterson, I really shouldn’t.” 

“Is that a joke, Mr. Poilâne?”

Gabriel laughed. “Oh, you know me too well!” He glanced down into the glass display case, eyes flitting over the cakes and pastries. “How about a nice big slice of the lemon raspberry cake? No, scratch that, better make it the whole cake – ”

Gabriel froze as a prayer drifted through his head.

I call upon the archangel Gabriel for assistance. We seem to be having difficultly with –

That was Sam Winchester’s voice. Six foot four inches of angel problems. Gabriel sighed. His day had been going so well.

– a tentacle monster that likes to fuck people. Any help you can give us would be –

“We don’t have a full lemon raspberry cake available right now,” Ms. Peterson said as Gabriel struggled not to splutter with laughter. “Would you like to place an order, or shall I get you that slice?”

Gabriel gave her a mock salute, beaming from ear to ear. “Full cake please, madam! I shall be back later to pick it up! I’ve just remembered some very important business I have to attend to.”

Winchesters and a tentacle fuck monster. Later he was going to need some alone time so he could laugh his ass off at that. He hadn’t thought this day was going to get better.

—-

“So!” Gabriel chimed happily, appearing right behind Sam and making the hunter jump. “I hear you’ve been having some problems with a tentacle monster that likes to fuck people.”

Sam craned his body around on the bed. Gabriel was lounging behind him, chin in his hand, smiling sweetly.

Sam gulped. “Um. Yes. We thought maybe you could – ”

“Oh no no no, I can’t do diddly squat until I know more about this fanciful beast.” Gabriel drummed his fingers against the bedspread and waggled his eyebrows. “Tell me everything, Sammybuns. Every embarrassing little detail that I’ll be able to lord over you later.”

Dean was scowling, hunched over the laptop. “I told you calling him in was a shitty idea.”

“Shut up, he can help,” Sam grunted. He rubbed the back of his head and ventured, “It’s not a dangerous monster, exactly. It doesn’t hurt people, so – ”

“Not a good candidate for that ol’ hunter slash-‘n-burn,” Gabriel concluded, nodding his head sagely. “I think I might have a solution for you.”

“Wait, really?”

“Lemme guess,” Dean drawled. “This thing’s probably some old pervert friend of yours.”

“Nope,” Gabriel chirped. “Never met one in person. But I’m sure we’ll get along great when we meet. And I fully intend to meet it.” Gabriel hummed sweetly and stared at the ceiling. “We already have so much in common. We both like fucking with obnoxious hunters, for one thing.”

“Yeah, but it wants to fuck with us literally,” Dean snapped.

“Oh, big boy, who says I don’t?”

“Enough, please,” Sam begged, rubbing a hand over his face. “Gabriel, are you saying you can talk to this thing?”

“Oh, I can do more than that, babycakes. I can get your tentacle monster off the streets and into a steady job like a respectable citizen.” He raised his fingers, ready to snap. “Here, lemme show you my side business.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers.

—-

Sam grunted as he was crushed into the corner of a booth by Gabriel’s body. The three of them were in a tiny cubby space shielded by a red velvet curtain. The small space held a table with a booth on each side, and all three of them were smashed into one booth.

Dean was gripping the table so he wouldn’t fall off. The booth was not sized for three adult men. “Where the hell are we?” he barked.

Beaming, Gabriel slung his arms around both Winchesters, pulling them close. “Poilâne’s bakery, café, playroom, dungeon, and snuggery, of which I am the mysterious and alluring owner. Upstairs for pastries, downstairs for kink and pastries!” He caught Sam’s eye and winked. “I thought it best we pop into one of these makeout cubbies so as not to draw unwanted attention. Either of you feel like puckering up?”  
Dean finally wrenched himself out of the booth and sat down with a scowl on the other side. “So how does this weird living fantasy of yours solve our tentacle monster problem?”

“This club isn’t exactly what you’d call ordinary,” Gabriel replied smugly. “We pride ourselves on having something for everybody, and that includes some kinks that an ordinary human might not even be aware they have, much less that it’s possible to satiate. Our staff includes three vampires and two weres, a djinn, a reformed succubus, and a whole host of shapeshifters. And that’s just the general crowd. We do specialty stuff by appointment.” The angel grinned, clearly pleased with himself.

“So you’re saying… " Sam leaned over the table, incredulous but clearly interested, "you want to hire it?”

“I’m certainly considering an interview, based off the golden reviews you two have given me.” Gabriel gave an exaggerated wink, looking between the Winchesters with undisguised glee. “You two care to come along?”

Sam and Dean both got quiet. Sam coughed, rubbing a hand over his mouth.

“ … Well,” Dean mused after a brief pause. “Maybe we could go with you… make sure you find it okay.”

“We definitely don’t want it roaming the streets indefinitely,” Sam added quickly.

“It was just a few blocks down from the hotel,” Dean continued. “Behind this apartment complex next to – ”

“Oh, I know the one!” Gabriel snapped his fingers.

The booth and the rest of the café vanished, replaced by the dark drabness of the alley. Sam and Dean both flinched, looking upwards nervously.

“I take it we’re in the right place,” Gabriel confirmed, tucking his hands in his jacket pockets and smiling as he looked around the alley. “Where’s our little friend?”

“Maybe it left?” Dean suggested hopefully.

Sam glared. “Dean, we’re specifically here to find it.” He looked away and muttered, “Plus, I don’t remember you complaining about it at the time.”

“You either, Mr. Two Orgasms,” Dean shot back, his cheeks flushing.

Gabriel cupped his hands over his mouth. “Hey!” he shouted to the alley. “You can come out, we’re friendly! And we’re just dyyyyying for some special time with you!”

“Gabriel!” Sam hissed in alarm. “There could be people around!”

Gabriel chuckled as something rustled on the fire escape above them. “Oh, I think we’ve got the right audience. Fasten your seatbelts, boys.”

Sam and Dean both yelped in alarm when thick, powerful tendrils shot down from above and wrapped around their bodies. They were instantly hoisted up into the air, supported by dozens of grabbing tentacles. Sam twisted instinctively, stopping with a cringe when he realized how far away the ground suddenly was. More and more tendrils were wrapping around him, holding him comfortably and gently, not squeezing too hard but not dropping him. He could see Dean still twisting and cursing, and next to him, a beaming Gabriel wrapped in tendrils and looking up at the monster.

“Hello!” Gabriel chirped. “Wow, you’re a hugger, aren’tcha?”

A smooth, black tentacle coiled its way up to Gabriel’s face and gave it a pleased stroke. Gabriel laughed.

“Oh, you flatterer! You’re a real cutie yourself!”

“Are you talking to it?!” Dean blurted. “More importantly, is it talking back?”

“I know,” Gabriel continued with sympathy, still talking to the monster, “they are loud and they do squirm a lot. But to be fair, you did harvest semen from them without permission. Humans consider it polite to ask first.”

The tentacles all froze for a moment. Gabriel turned his eyes back to Sam and Dean.

“They say they’re sorry. They were just hungry and didn’t know it was rude.”

“Um.” Sam’s face heated. “ … No harm done, I guess?”

“Speak for yourself!” Dean snapped, still writhing in the tendril’s hold.

“I understand totally!” Gabriel continued, looking up at the monster. “You need to eat semen to live. Of course, you never meant to hurt anyone.”

Sam felt a tentacle curl fondly against his cheek. He gave it a sidelong look. “ … Apology accepted?” he tried.

“I think I can assist you with your little food issue, buddy,” Gabriel offered brightly. “If you come live in my establishment, you’ll have all the willing humans you can suck off, and I’ll make sure no more hunters bother you.” Gabriel grinned viciously. “Unless they want what you’re offering, of course. … Yes, it’s not at all rude if you ask first! I promise. We’ll jury-rig some communication method so you can chat up your future dinners and make sure they consent.”

“It’s pretty caught up on manners for a tentacle fuck monster,” Dean huffed.

Still staring up at the monster like he was listening to it, Gabriel’s eyebrows jumped. “Oh baby, I thought you’d never ask.”

Sam thrashed. “What? What did it ask?”

“Mmm-hm.” Gabriel looked Sam and Dean over with a sly grin. “Oh no, I don’t think they’d mind at all.”

Sam went pale. “G-Gabriel – ” He flinched as an eager tentacle slipped down his pants, stroking his bare thigh lovingly.

“The safeword is ‘cephalopod,’ boys!” Gabriel called cheerfully as a tentacle slid up his shirt.

—-

Dean had to admit… the second time wasn’t bad.

Okay, the first time wasn’t particularly bad, but the second time was an unquestionable improvement. When he had first-hand assurances that the thing wasn’t going to eat him, and his brother and an angel were along for the ride, being felt up by a come-hungry love monster could be downright enjoyable.

… He really had to figure out the proper mythological term for it, because “monster” seemed uncalled-for when all it wanted was a meal and consenting partners.

Not to mention, it seemed to take extra care on that second time, like it was trying to draw out the pleasure. It fucked him so goddamned perfectly, slick and slow and rubbing just right, one eager appendage lapping at the precome practically running down his cock. It started so slow, tickling caresses all over his body as the first tentacle eased into his ass, keeping him relaxed and panting and moaning for more. It felt like an hour later before it was holding his legs firmly apart and pounding him, smooth and deep and filling, one tendril tickling around his gasping mouth like gentle strokes of a finger, tight hungry sheath around his cock and begging for his come. But not begging too insistently. It didn’t seem in any hurry to finish the job.

Probably feeling a lot less rushed now Gabriel’s promised it food, Dean found himself thinking as they got the creature situated in its new home. Dean had a slice of key lime pie in hand – on the house, according to Gabriel, in thanks for the new employee – and was standing next to Sam in the kinky basement of Poilâne’s bakery, café, playroom, dungeon, and snuggery. The two of them watched as Gabriel explained the situation to a tiny, cheerful woman holding a clipboard that Dean could only assume contained a list of Gabriel’s other fuck monsters. He couldn’t help smirking a little when he heard the angel bragging.

“Oh, that little thing? That was nothing! D'you know; angels can keep it up for forty days and forty nights?”


End file.
